The Honourables
by GrimmaulDee
Summary: A series looking into the final moments of the many fallen tributes over the course of 75 years. Contains mainly OCs. HIATUS
1. The 3rd Hunger Games

Welcome to my new story! I am still going to fix my first one "I'll Break Your Nose, Rubber Boy" eventually. This series will follow a tribute's final moments within the Hunger Games. Each chapter will be a new year and a new tribute, so there will be quite the amount of chapters. The chapters will all very in size and style in which they are written. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_The 3__rd__ Hunger Games_

Three years of hoping he wouldn't be chosen. Three years being broken down and living in fear of the corrupt Capitol. Three years he held this grudge.

The tube hissed as he was lifted onto the grand stage. The air was thick with dust. Rocks, great cliffs and caverns spread within his sight. Like all the others he faced the Cornucopia, watching the timer count down.

"Not gonna be a toy." He whispered to himself and stepped off the podium. The number 37 had just flashed on the large screen.

As the day ended music filled the arena and the first image glowed in the sky. Oakley Talbot, District 11.


	2. The 25th Hunger Games

The second instalment of _The Honourables_! Kind of exciting. I didn't mention before but theres are not going to be in chronological order, but I guess that was kind of obvious with the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_The 25th Hunger Games: The First Quarter Quell!_

This was a complete joke, a completely cruel joke that had gone on far too long. It was five days into the Hunger Games and Jody couldn't understand how she was still alive. It all made her so very angry.

She knew the moment her name was called she was going to die, so why wasn't she dead yet? Was she really that pathetic that she was being saved for last? Or perhaps the other tributes didn't want to waste their energy on something Mother Nature could handle? The only question Jody could answer was why she was here.

When the Capitol had revealed the stipulations to the very first Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games a sense of unease filled the many of the districts, (District 1 and 2 didn't count because they volunteered anyways). Each district was to choose their tributes. It was cruel and harsh, but what else can you expect from the Capitol? And existing in this sort of world was just as cruel.

So when Jody heard her name being called at the reaping there was no shock. What better way to get rid of the useless then to give them up in place of someone useful to the district? Send out the blind girl as penance to the Capitol; add a little drama to the show, save your district from having to spend resources on a person who cannot properly contribute to the colony. It was cold hearted but well played.

Jody lay huddled in the back corner of a small cave. Her stomach ached and her throat itched, but she had no supplies to eat or drink safely. She had made that mistake early on and was still suffering the consequences. On the second day, Jody's thirst became too much when she fell into a small crick. Foolishly she began to scoop the foul smelling water into her mouth without giving a second thought. Later that night her stomach began to expel its contents (nothing but acid) and she continued to dry heave periodically up to the present day. Each day she became weaker, dehydration and delirium setting in.

Shivering and sweat soaked, Jody leaned to the side as her stomach quivered and stomach fluids burned her throat. With all her hacking and liquid splattering the stone floor she did not hear the footsteps of another tribute until they stopped in front of her.

"I'm kind of surprised. You didn't bother with training, you were terrible at your interview and you only scored a 1." The voice was strong and female. If Jody remembered correctly from the interviews it was the girl from District 1, Twinkle or something stupid like that.

"I'm kind of surprised. With all your training and high score I'd thought you'd have found me sooner." Her voice was scratchy and barely above a whisper but her words dripped with venom just as her lips dripped bile and spit.

"Don't be stupid, you weren't any competition. This is nothing but a mercy killing." The words echoed around the cave, ringing within Jody's ears.

"Don't just stand there, do it!" She screeched to the other girl. She was tired and sick and in so much pain. All her life she was set to the side, there was no difference here. The Capitol didn't care. Her district didn't care. Her family didn't care. She didn't care.

Twinkle, or whatever her name was certainly didn't care either because there was a whistle of something sharp swinging through the air and a deep pain in her neck. Blood bubbled in her throat and she choked on the liquid that used to run through her veins. Death was more painful then she thought and she was scared for the first time.

A cannon blast rang. Jody Saint-Pierre, District 7.


	3. The 53rd Hunger Games

I'm back! I'm such a terrible person for being so late!

**agarfinkel:** Totally riding the same wave with you. I've made a list of all the known/named victors and their respective games or made estimates for what games they would win. I've divided up the chapters so it'll be every 3-4 chapters that will mention a previous victor. I can't wait to writ Enobaria's chapter but I totally forgot about Annie's fellow district member. Thank you!

* * *

_The 53rd Hunger Games_

I died. It was pretty simple. I wasn't really good with weapons or survival or strategies. I had tried to plan everything out like Wesley Crouch told me to do. He won a long time ago, within the first ten games I think. He was old and I guess his mind was going. My other trainer, Haymitch Abernathy wasn't a very good teacher. Who could blame him though? After that stunt he pulled in the second Quarter Quell the Capitol sent him a message. A very well received message that landed him in a constant state of drunkenness.

I had tried going over the plan in my head.

1\. Assess arena.

2\. Grab closest bag.

3\. Get the hell out of there.

4\. Find water and shelter.

5\. Survive.

But it went more like this:

1\. It's chilly. There are pine trees everywhere. Steam, because it doesn't smell like smoke, rises from behind the trees. They must be warm areas we'll fight over so we don't freeze.

The gong rings.

2\. The guy next to me has the same idea. We go for the same bag. He punches me in the face. I go down.

3\. I don't get the hell out of there. I've never been punched before. I'm stunned. I think he broke my nose. I pull back my hand and see blood. Yes, it's broken. I go to get up but get pushed back down. There's a kid with a knife on top of me. His eyes are hard. My arms are long and keep him away. I try to punch him; the struggle collapses my other arm. He takes his chance. The knife is sharp and my pain is sharp.

4\. There is no 4.

5\. There is no 5.

I died. It was pretty simple.

Mel Fairchild. District 12. Age 15.


End file.
